forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Crysmal
| size1e = | alignment1e = | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = | activecycle = Day | diet = Petrivore | lifespan = | location = Elemental Plane of Earth | language = Terran (understood only) | subraces = | climate = Any | terrain = Any, underground | height = 3'6" (105 cm) | length = 3' (90 cm) | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = Varies | haircolor = | feathers = | eyecolor = | distinctions = | based = | first = }} Crysmals ( |audio=Crysmal.ogg}}) were psionic crystalline elemental creatures native to the Elemental Plane of Earth. Description Crysmals were composed of a mixture of stone and crystal. They looked like cropped bunches of crystal measuring about three and a half feet high (105 centimeters) wide, and they roughly had scorpion-like shapes. Their coloration varied between individuals, but most appeared to exhibit a single color. Combat Due to their shape and material composition, edged or piercing weapons were highly ineffective against crysmals. They were also completely immune to damage from any weapon made from wood. Crysmals were clumsy creatures that ambled about on their appendages. If attacked, they attempted to lash out with the sharp edges of these appendages. Under dire circumstances, a crysmal could shoot one of their appendages up to 20 yards, though by doing this they weakened the remaining appendages. Fire- and cold-based magic was utterly useless against a crysmal. They were highly resistant to lightning-based magic and completely immune to all poisons or gases. Some effective spells against these creatures included stone to flesh, shatter, and glassee. Similar to xorn, crysmals could shift through any rock. A phase door spell cast against a crysmal during such a shift would instantly slay it. All crysmals could use the following psionic powers: appraise, psychic drain, receptacle, stasis field, project force, animate object, change sound, create sound, soften, mindwipe, probe, contact, ego whip, ESP, mind thrust, and mind blank. Habitat/Society Crysmals were found primarily on the Elemental Plane of Earth, though they could be encountered on Toril deep underground in areas rich with mineral formations that served as the basis of their diet. In fact, they would often attack anything barring them from accessing said mineral deposits. These creatures often had a multitude of undigested rough gemstones within their stomachs. These creatures were found in wandering packs. The most capable psionic among a group of crysmals was usually the leader. Crysmals could understand the Terran language. Ecology Crysmals absorbed stone and created living matter from it, usually in the form of quartz-like crystals. A crysmal feeding on precious stones or gems was healthier and possessed more psionic power. If removed from their environment, crysmals began to starve, shrinking a bit each day until they died. Crysmals felt a strong urge to reproduce. New crysmals were transformed from mundane materials, usually from eight to ten gems collected by an adult crysmal. Xorn were the crysmals' worst enemy because they were a favored food item for the beasts. Crysmals often aligned themselves with dao, enjoying the rich diets provided by the genies. The dao viewed crysmals as trustworthy slaves. Crysmals sometimes used their psionic powers to make servants out of chaggrins. Appendix Appearances *''Mortal Consequences'' Further Reading * References Category:Creatures found in the Elemental Plane of Earth